techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
THE GROWN-UP S'MORE
Description Ingredients For marshmallow *1/4 ounce envelope gelatin *1/4 cup cold water *1/4 cup light corn syrup *3 ounces hot water *1/4 cup corn syrup *1 cup Sugar *1/4 teaspoon vanilla extract For frozen cocoa mousse *3/4 cup water *3/4 cup Sugar *1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract *1 teaspoon gelatin (softened with 4 tablespoons cold water) *1 cup unsweetened cocoa (preferably Dutch), sifted *3/4 cup cream *1 egg white For graham cracker *6 ounces bread flour *6 ounces cake flour *2 ounces whole wheat flour *2 ounces brown sugar *1 teaspoon baking powder *pinch of salt *3 ounces soft butter *1/2 cup honey *1/4 teaspoon vanilla extract *3 ounces water For malt sauce *1 cup whole milk *1/2 cup malt powder* *4 egg yolks *1/4 cup Sugar *carnation malted milk powder (vanilla only) can be substituted Directions Make marshmallow Pour cold water over gelatin. Set aside. Put first measurement of corn syrup in mixer bowl. Combine hot water, corn syrup, and Sugar in small saucepan. Stir over medium flame until Sugar dissolves, then let cook without stirring. Cook mixture until it is 230°F (use a candy thermometer). Pour into reserved corn syrup. Whip on medium-high, adding gelatin mixture bit by bit. Continue whipping for ten minutes. Add vanilla extract, mixing just to combine. Spread in lightly buttered bread pan, shallow pan, or roasting pan. Make sure height is at least 1/2 inch. Let sit 24 hours, uncovered. Cut with hot, wet cookie cutter and toss in powdered sugar to keep from sticking to each other. Make frozen cocoa mousse Bring water, Sugar, and vanilla to boil. Remove from heat. Add gelatin to Sugar mixture, stirring to dissolve. Add cocoa, stirring well to get out lumps. Press through sieve into bowl over ice. Stir frequently until room temperature. Whip cream to soft peak with electric mixer. Fold into cocoa mixture. Whip egg to soft peak with electric mixture. Fold into cocoa mixture. Spoon mixture into a shallow baking sheet lined with plastic and spread out to 1/2-inch thickness. Freeze for at least 6 hours. Cut with cookie cutter or knife (so that it will sit on top of the marshmallow, which will sit on top of the graham cracker). Make graham cracker Combine dry ingredients well in mixer with paddle attachment. Changing attachment to bread hook, add rest of ingredients. Mix just to combine. If dough does not seem pliable, adjust water amount. Roll on lightly floured surface to 1/8 inch thick. Cut with a 4-inch diameter round cookie cutter and place on parchment lined baking sheet. When all are cut and on sheet, prick cookies all over with a fork. Bake at 325°F approximately 5 to 8 minutes until just lightly colored on the edges. Make malt sauce Incorporate egg yolks, Sugar, and malt powder in a bowl and mix together well with a whisk. Scald milk and take off the heat. Using a ladle, temper the egg yolk mixture by adding a small quantity of milk to the bowl and then whisking together quickly (don't allow the yolks to cook or you will get a grainy final product). Continue adding milk in this fashion until you have a creamy liquid. Add this mixture to the saucepan with the remaining milk and blend together well. Using a wooden spoon, cook the sauce over a low heat, stirring constantly and making sure that the bottom is continually scraped. Cook for about 5 minutes or until the sauce thickens (it will leave a clean line on the wooden spoon when you draw your finger across it). Pour into a bowl and place bowl over an ice bath to cool. Assembly Cut marshmallow with round cookie cutter one size smaller than the graham cracker. Place marshmallow on plate and torch with kitchen propane or butane torch (if not available, broil briefly under the broiler). Place marshmallow on top of graham cracker and put on plate with malt sauce. Place cocoa mousse in/on warm marshmallow and put onto the graham cracker. Top with second graham cracker and serve immediately. Other Links See also Category:New Zealand Snacks Category:Snacks Category:Recipes Category:New Zealand Recipes category:whole wheat flour Recipes category:khus syrup Recipes category:light corn syrup Recipes category:vanilla extract Recipes category:powdered sugar Recipes category:baking powder Recipes category:marshmallow Recipes category:brown sugar Recipes category:malt powder Recipes category:bread flour Recipes category:corn syrup Recipes category:corn syrup Recipes category:cake flour Recipes category:carnation Recipes category:vanilla powder Recipes category:gelatin Recipes category:butter Recipes category:water Recipes category:cocoa Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:cream Recipes category:malt Recipes category:salt Recipes category:milk Recipes category:ice Recipes category:egg Recipes category:honey Recipes category:yolks Recipes category:yolks Recipes